


Barcelona

by Wheresmycow2



Series: Douglas has control [2]
Category: Cabin Pressure
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-19
Updated: 2012-08-19
Packaged: 2017-11-12 12:14:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/490883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wheresmycow2/pseuds/Wheresmycow2
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Douglas can fix this, easily.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Barcelona

**Martin:** “It must be here somewhere, Douglas. Damn, where is it? Damn!”

**Douglas:** “Is Sir planning on going another round? Because, as much as I hate to state the obvious, we actually are very nearly out of fuel now. So why not do the sensible thing and ask for help?”

**Martin:** “Oh okay, fine! Do it your way, go ahead!” 

**Douglas** : “Barcelona ATC, Golf Tango India here. We seem to have run out of fuel.”

**Barcelona ATC:** “Roger, Golf Tango India, commence emergency landing towards… but… but you’ve already landed ten minutes ago!”

**Douglas:** “You do have an amazing memory, ATC. Indeed, we have already landed. Otherwise we would almost certainly be in big trouble now, because, as you may remember me saying, we seem to have run out of fuel. So to avoid my dear Captain having a panic attack while driving along your beautiful, but rather large airport, we would be very thankful if you could please point us in the direction of a fuel truck.”

**Author's Note:**

> Not beta-ed, so please inform me of stupid mistakes, and I will fix things. Part 3 is being written right now and will be a way longer, proper and properly beta-ed story once it's finished. It also will have peanuts, a dog, and a plot.


End file.
